themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain in Soho
Rain in Soho is the first song on the album Goths. A demo of the song can be found on Marsh Witch Visions. Lyrics No one knows where the lone wolf sleeps No one sees the hidden treasure in the castle keep No one learns the secret name No one burns in the absent flame No one broke D.B. Cooper’s fall No one hopes to hear the bagman call Children piping in the main square But no one’s dancing No one’s dancing down there The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed No promise sweeter than a blood pact Nothing harder to go through with than a vanishing act No morning colder than the first frost No friends closer than the ones we’ve lost Nothing sharper than a serpent’s tooth Nothing harder than the gospel truth Though you repent and don sackcloth and try to make nice You can’t cross the same river twice The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed There’s a club where you’d like to go You could meet someone who’s lost like you Revel in the darkness like a pair of open graves Fumble through the fog for a season or two No town more barren than our town No haven safer than the one they tore down No greater love than to lay my life down for a friend No sweeter pleasure than to see the credits clear through to the end No one knows where the lone wolf’s gone No one sees him camped out right there on the front lawn We played for you but you would not sing No one was gonna get away with anything The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed The river goes where the water flows But no one knows when the Batcave closed Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"When I was sixteen, they opened a club in London called the Batcave. You could only read about it in magazines. You couldn't see film of it or anything. You would see, like, three pictures in Smash Hits, of people at the Batcave and you would go, man, I wish I could... It's not going to happen, is it. Looking at the pictures, knowing you were never gonna get to see it." -- 2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH Things Referenced in this Song * The lyric "There's a club where you'd like to go / You could meet someone who's lost like you" is a reference to The Smith's song 'How Soon Is Now'. * D. B. Cooper is an infamous, anonymous plane hijacker who stole $200,000 and has never been found. * The Batcave was a nightclub in London, considered a birthplace of goth subculture. * The line "No greater love than to lay my life down for a friend" is derived from John 15:13. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-23 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-24 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-26 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-06-27 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion - Boston, MA *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-06-30 - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Columbia, MD *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-03 - WGN TV Session - Chicago, IL *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-11 - The Washington Pavilion - Sioux Falls, SD *2017-07-12 - Peabody Opera House - St. Louis, MO *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-07-14 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2019-06-14 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-07-03 - WGN TV Session - Chicago, IL *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-06-14 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:Goths songs Category:Marsh Witch Visions songs Category:Video